Man of Steel (Novel)
The Man of Steel Novelization was the official adaptation of the 2013 film Man of Steel into book form. It was written by Greg Cox and was released on June 18, 2013. Differences from the Film *It is expanded upon that General Zod and Jor-El were friends from childhood. *Clark comes across sea lions in the ocean after recovering from the Oil Rig explosion. *Glen Woodburn is described as "a scuzzy, middle-aged newshound who reeked of booze and tobacco", not the clean cut nerd type featured in the film. *Ma and Pa Kent bring a six-month-old Kal/Clark to the doctor. The growing baby couldn't stop crying, and the Kents, trying to find out what was wrong, brought him to get examined. Believing Clark to be suffering from colic, the doctor administers a hearing test, and Clark proceeds to scream so loud that he blows out the glass elements not just in the doctor's office, but in the windshields and storefront windows across town. "It was a funny scene but we decided not to keep it in," Goyer said. "Originally you cut from that pod landing to this scene to the fishing trawler and we just felt it was a more dramatic way to go if we went straight to the fishing trawler. And also coming off of the destruction of Kyrpton, it was a little early for any 'Ha ha ha' humour." But it should be said, that in the book, it's less a humorous scene than an early indication to the Kents that Clark is something far more than they imagined. *Ro-Zar is a male in the novel, while in the film, the character is female. *During the Battle of Smallville in the novel, Faora lifts Nathan Hardy above the ground by his throat, as she intends to kill him, while in the movie, she never manages to get that close to Hardy before Kal-El tackles her away. *While Lois Lane and Kal-El are together in the interrogation room, she suggests the name "Superman" for him, while in the film, Dr. Hamilton interrupts her before she can do so. *During his final battle with General Zod, the novel describes a sequence absent from the film, in-between Superman being hurled through numerous buildings and both of them flying into outer space - a recovered Kal-El flies back at his opponent, and sends Zod flying towards the river, where the Weisinger Bridge connected Metropolis to the mainland. Zod crashes beneath it, splashing into the river. The enraged former general emerges shortly thereafter, however, quickly blasting through the bridge and tackling Kal into outer space. *During the final sequence of his battle with General Zod in the novel, Kal-El and he are described pummeling each other with blows of tremendous superhuman strength, that leave rips in their skinsuits, along with bruises and blood on their faces. This sequence is also absent from the film. *After his final conversation with Swanwick, Superman, as the novel describes, flies away "leisurely and at his own pace", while in the film, he flies away at supersonic speed. Trivia Category:Novels Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel